New Ending
by AxelaandJosh
Summary: This story is different or at least im trying to make it different. Yes, OC will be paired up with Jacob  because he's hot . Full summary inside. Please read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning:**

This has and will have many many many changes in the twilight story. For once, there is a new characters and she will change the way the others act. So please before you say anything disrespectful such as "Thats not right" or "he/she would never say that". I know and that's what I'm aiming for. Although, if those minor things don't bother you and you're looking for something different, please read and I hope you enjoy. I don't own any characters, only the ones you don't recognize. Or the twilight series.

**Summary:**

A new girl at Forks, Washintong. Her name is Alexandria Vortex and she's not your advarage seventeen year old. Attention her senior year at a new state, and new school she meets and befriends Isabella Swan and Mike Newton. Isabella has a boyfriend whom everyone is obsessed with, even Isabella. Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend, and his family scare Alexandria. She's not terrified but she just doesn't seem to trust them. There's something about their beauty that seems too... familiar.

**Prolouge**

"Alexaaaaaaandria!"

I groaned, "Yes mother?"

"Wake up and get down here, your father and I some wonderful news!"

I froze. She just said 'wonderful news' didn't she? No!

I got out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. What more can they take away from me? I no longer have a phone because they agreed to a charity that they were to give a phone to them, and since they 'can't possibly give them' theirs they gave mine away. Yeah, worst. Parents. Ever.

I sat on a chair and waited.

"Your father got a new job opportunity in the medical field!"

Okay I know I'm seventeen but I'm failing all my classes. What the hell did she just say?

She sighed, "He got a new job."

"Ah. Congrats. Proud of you. Awesome. Can I go now?"

"I'll just get to the exciting part. We're moving to Washington!"

Shoot me now.

I cleared my throat, "Mother? You are aware that we live in Florida, right?"

She nodded.

Kill. Me. Now.

Well... I could have really used my phone right about now...


	2. Chapter 2

There is only ONE bright side in this stupid mess. I got the ca of my dreams. A blue 1969 Camaro. Yep!

I'm now currently driving it on my way to school. We moved to Forks, Washington. Where the sun never shines! My skin is going to pale up in a week! Thats right I take pride in my not so tanned but not so pale skin. It was on the verge of becoming white and the hot Florida sun prevented that but now... Oh my. I sighed.

I parked me car where the sign of 'Student Parking' was.

"Stupid parents." I muttered stepping out. Jeez. It's freezing.

As I made my way to the front office I noticed a shinny Volvo. Awesome, I remember when I used to beg for one. Wow, that was so two months ago.

As I stepped in the office I was greeted with the warmth of the heater.

"Hello how may I help you?" This too cheery for a Monday morning lady asks.

I put on a fake smile, "Um, Hello. I'm Alexandria V-"

"Oh! That's right! You're new! Hello deary! Here's you schedule and welcome to Forks High School, Home of the Spartans !"

"Yay." I mutter while leaving.

Okay... Hey! This is cool! I have the same schedule from last year. When I saw my last class my smile was gone. Calculous. Shoot! I hate math!

Walking in my first class I noticed I was late.

"You're late." A small man with glasses growled.

"I'm new. I had to go to the office to get my classes."

"Don't let it happen again. Take a seat behind Miss Swan. Miss Swan raise your hand."

I looked over to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes raise her hand. I made my way over to the empty seat and sat down. I can tell this is going to be very boring.

Mr. Thomas, the teacher, kept talking. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw the guy next to Swan twitch. I think I'll call him twitchie.

He then turned around and looked at me. He's pretty cute he looks familiar. He smiled at me.

"Hello." He said politely.

Swan turned around and looked at twitchie. "I can't hear anything." He told her.

She looked surprised. I lifted an eyebrow. "Hey, my name's Alex."

"Hello I'm Bella, this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you get any of what he's saying?" Bella asks me.

"Who? Edward no. Mr. Thomas? Hell no."

She chuckles. "Mr. Thomas and me neither."

We spend the entire class talking. Meanwhile Edward looks like he's trying to either listen to the lesson or something outside.

We apparently have all our classes together except for GYM. And I have all my classes with Edward except for GYM and Calculous.

During lunch we went to eat at an empty table.

"Edward has brothers and sisters. They'll be here in a while."

"How long have you and Ed have had a thing?"

"Almost a year."

"Is it love?"

"I think. What do you think?"

"Wouldn't know."

She sighed.

Then a group of people came. A blonde in the arms of a very buff guy, Edward, and a small girl holding hands with a scared looking guy. My guess, Ed's family. Bella old me about their adopted family and how it's okay if they're dating. I just shrugged.

"Hello! I'm Alice. This is Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett."

I smiled but then I caught a scent. Then something about them... I don't know why but I'm scared. I hid my terror with a small smile.

"Hello. Um Bella I have to go. See you in Cal."

I ran/speed walked out of the cafeteria. My goodness! What's wrong with me?

**Bella POV:**

"I don't like this human. I don't want you with her." Edward tells me.

"What?" Alex is nice how dare he.

"I couldn't hear her thoughts."

"So? You couldn't and still can't hear mine."

"She was scared." Jasper cut in.

We all looked at him.

"What do you mean Jasper?" Alice said.

"Alice. Did you see her coming?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"She was scared of us. I felt her terror."

"But she doesn't know what we are... Does she?"

"Even if she knows why can't Alice see her? Why can't Edward hear her?" Rose asked.

"Could it be she's not human?"

"If she's not then what is she?"

"I don't know. But I am sure she doesn't know either."

"We have to have her as a friend. We can't afford to have powerful enemies."

"How do we know she's powerful?"

"Can we really risk it?"

"We have to tell Carlisle and Esme." Edward said.

We all nodded. I secretly didn't get it. She seemed nice. I don't think, even if she wasn't human, she would harm any of us.

I hope I'm right...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex POV:**

I felt uncomfortable. I'm in sweats and a real baggy shirt. Don't get me wrong sweats are my best friends but it's a P.E. uniform. Alex no likey. I walked uncomfortably in the GYM towards my coach.

I sighed. "Alexandria Vortex." I said.

"Alright! Let's play some volleyball!"

I covered my ears, crap! She's loud. They sorted us out.

"Um, the new girl." This blonde guy called. Guess that's me. I walked over and just stood behind him until the sorting was done.

"Alright! Ge in order! Start once you're ready!"

I was placed at the back. Yay! No sarcasm!

"So, what's your name? Mine's Mike, Mike Newton."

I looked to my side and saw the captain. Hm, cute but blonde, I don't dig blondes. Not since. I shivered, nevermind.

"Alex." I didn't even look at him.

The game started. The other team served and the ball came right at me, crap!

"I got it!" I yelled, stepped forward and hit it. There was a moment when I thought it was going to go over the net but it just fell. Just like that. I burst out laughing.

"That looked like it was going over!" Mike yelled, also laughing.

I nodded as tears ran down.

Well, we lost the game because well we were having fun and fooling around. I actually like Mike, not like as in like like, but friend like.

He had Calculous with me and Bella. They apparently knew each other, that's cool. From I could tell Mike has this little crush on her. Too bad she's going out with that creepy Edward. I shivered again.

"You cold?" Mike asked me. We were walking to our class right now.

"No I was just thinking about Bella's boyfriend."

He growled, "What? Are you in love with him too?" He asked a little too harshly.

"Chill. He creeps the hell out of me. What the hell came over you?"

He looked away, "Sorry, It just annoys me how every girl falls for them."

"Really? That's... well disgusting."

He looked at me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-You really are very impressive."

"Thank you?"

We entered the classroom. Ugh typical math class.

"Alex!" I heard a whisper.

Bella was waving from the back of the room. I smiled and walked over to her saying goodbye to Mike.

Once I sat I noticed her smirk.

"Wha?"

"You and Mike huh?"

I turned and saw Mike looking at me. He turned red and looked away.

"No! No. No." I hissed. "Just friends."

"Sure."

The day passed by slowly. After school we headed towards the parking lot where we had to meet the creepy Edward.

"So I'll tell Edward and we can go to your house." She said.

We agreed to hang out after school and I could give her a ride. I nodded but then. I hear the roar of a motorcycle. I screamed in excitement and looked around for the bike.

My eyes landed on a beautiful hunky muscular fit... mouthwatering guy. I only have one word to describe him. AAAAAHHHHH! I slapped myself. Snap out of it you idiot!

"Why did you-?" Bella was going to ask.

"Don't ask." I interrupted.

I looked once again and noticed that he was walking this way and looking at me with curiosity. I gulped.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella gasp. Aw, man! They have thing! Shoot.

"What do you want mutt!" Edward came between us and... Jaaaaacob.

I just noticed what Edward say.

"Nothing involving you, bloodsucker." A very... Sexy voice growled. Uuuu growl. Now this boy, Alex likey.

"Get out."

"Bella can go wherever she wants. Maybe she wants to come down to La Push today."

"She's not-"

"Actually I'm going with Alex today." Once Bella spoke they all looked at me. I gulped in fear of Edward and of desire of Jacoooobb.

"What?"

"Yeah! I m-mean yeah. We decided to uh go to my uh h-house." Crap. Nice going Alex you look like an idiot now. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'll take you." Edward said.

"No need. I have a ride."

"You just met her Bella. How do you know she's safe."

My eyes and mouth went wide when I heard this. "SAFE! What the-!"

"Language." Bella muttered.

"French toast!"

I heard Jaaaacob chuckle. The sound made my mouth water but I swallowed my saliva.

"How would... Alex. Like a tour or La Push? That way you and Bella can have your time and don't worry, I'll make sure Bella doesn't die."

I laughed, "Because I'm some sort of evil monster or something." I sighed, "No more movies for Edward. i think what J-Jacob said is a good idea. What do you say Bella?"

"O-Okay."

"Alright! Say goodbye to your boyfriend and meet me by my car. By the way it's... The only red one here. This town needs more color."

"So true." Jaaacob said.

I smiled. I need to get used to saying the most sexiest guy's name. Jaaaacob. Jaccccooobbb. Jacobbb. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob! Jake! Heh nah. I like Jacob better.

I walked to my car. I pput int he keys and opened my door. I was about to get in when I hear a gasp. I get scared and try to get out, only resutling in hitting my head on the roof and falling on my butt.

"I'm sorry!" A hand helps me up and an arms goes around my wait. I immediately feel sparks at the touch and look up. Two beautiful brown eyes look down at me.

"I uh I..."

"Sorry. I -I just I just like your eyes- I mean! Your car."

I gulped. "Thanks."

"1970?"

"72. SS."

"I-I see."

By this time be pulled apart slowly and painfully. Woah. I've never had an experience like that before.

I heard footsteps and saw Bella walking towards us. "Let's go. Jacob just go infront and she'll follow behind you."

I nod and take one look at Jacob. I like him. I like him a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to change Alex's car from a 1969 Camaro to a 1972 Chevelle SS. Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"THE BEACH!" I slam my door and run towards the sand. I stopped to take off my shoes and socks. I lifted my jeans.

"Are you crazy? Your feet will come off! It's freezing!" I heard Bella from a distance but I ignored her.

I touched the wet sand with my feet and damn she was right, it was cold. However that's not going to stop me. I saw a very perfect little wave coming my way. I closed my eyes and felt cold water on my feet. I winced but stood my ground. After a while it felt kind of warm...ish. I smiled and looked back. Jacob and Bella seemed to be arguing about something. I shrugged and kicked some water. I grabbed a long stick and walked over to them while making a line.

"Greetings." I smiled.

"Can you feel your feet?" Bella asked me.

"Not at all! But is all good." I grin, "I found a stick, I could use it to draw on the sand, but I can also use it to protect myself from the vampires and werewolves." I laughed.

They stood there completely frozen.

"People it was only a joke. Relax if they do come I'll protect you scaredy cats."

They both let out a nervous chuckle. I raised an eyebrow but dismissed it. "Imma go... Over... there."

I started walking towards the forest.

"Wait!"

Rawr. Talk about sexy. I turned.

"It's dangerous." Jacob warned.

"Don't worry! I gots a stick!" I said and ran off. Why yes, I am crazy!

Okay so... Trees... Trees... oh! And more trees! How exciting! NOT! I sighed. Eh. I turned and went back to the beach. I froze at the sight.

Bella and Jacob were kissing...

Aw. That's... That's a shame. I sighed. "Bella?" I stopped like a few feet away.

"Alex!"

"B-But... Well it's better than Edward. Nice." I give a fake smile.

"N-No! He kissed me." Then she reels her hand and punches him. But that's not the most surprising. What scared me was that Jacob didn't even look affected while Bella recoiled and screamed in agony. I stood there wide eyed. Woah. I knew Jacob was fit but... indestructible? Yikes.

"Bella are you okay?"

"No! I broke my hand!"

"Wait. Jacob is asking if _you're _okay?"

They then turned to look at me with an expression of... Well it's like if they were hiding something and I just caught them. Oh! I get it! They were having a secret love affair! Duh! No girl in their right mind would date something like Edward and reject some god like Jacob. I hit my head.

"Oh duh!" I tell myself, "I get it. Don't worry your secret is safe with me but I honestly think you should like... Well I know Edward isn't the most attractive looking guy but I know cheating is not a good solution."

"Wha-? No. I am not cheating on Edward. Jake kissed me and I tried punching him but... I didn't make a fist right. Yeah, that's why it hurt me while not affecting him."

"Makes sense." I nod.

"I'm sorry Bella. Let's get you to a doctor."

"Carlisle."

"Sure. Now where is he?" I said while Jacob growled.

"Dude. Why are you mad? We're just going to the doctor... Carlisle? Yeah."

"Because he doesn't like anything to do with Edward."

"Like me! Wait. What does the doctor have to do with him?"

"Carlisle is his father."

"Aw! I... I think I'll only be able to sing you in and make sure you enter the room because..." My voice faded.

"Why?" Jacob asked me.

"Well... It's stupid just forget it." I start to walk off but a hand grabs my wrist and turns me around. Jacob's eyes are loking into mine. Jerk! I took my hand back and stepped back. "They scare me. The Cullens. All of them."

"Why?" He asks again.

"It's their aura."

"What about it? Is it black?"

"That's the problem. They don't have one... It's almost as if... They have no souls. Crazy right? Just forget I said anything. Let's go Bella. Nice meeting you Jacob. Bye!" I walk faster.

When I sat in the drivers seat I take in air, wow. I looked back at them. Bella was glaring at Jacob and he was looking at... Crap! I looked away. After a while Bella sat in and I started the car. I looked back at Jacob one time and drove off. I remembered how to get back so the ride was quiet.

Well, Jacob was a disappointment.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Edward? Where's Bella?"

"She should be here by now. Can you see her?"

"No, I'm guessing it's because she's still with him."

I nodded. I was angry she went with him, but I was more angry at myself for allowing it.

"We need to talk." Alice pulls me back to reality.

"About?"

"The girl."

"Alice." I sighed but them stopped. Her face was now empty. A vision.

I looked into it. It was Bella with the girl in the hospital where Carlisle works. She has a broken hand. I growled and ran to my Volvo. Alice didn't stop me. I started the engine and sped off, almost taking half of the garage door with me. Whomever did this to her will pay. Especially if it was the dog.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked into it. It was Bella with the girl in the hospital where Carlisle works. She has a broken hand. I growled and ran to my Volvo. Alice didn't stop me. I started the engine and sped off, almost taking half of the garage door with me. Whomever did this to her will pay. Especially if it was the dog.

**Alex POV:**

"Can I go now?" I ask.

"No, you will stay with me until I am done here and we will go and have some fun like I promised." She said while filling out some papers.

"B-But... What if Carlisle scares me even more than the teenage mosters."

"Don't call them monsters. They are vegittarian." She had a stern look on her face.

"But they scare me. Don't get me wrong one of Edward's brothers was fine looking but still... It's their stupid aura, or actually it's the emptiness I get off them."

"How do you even know they don't have an aura? How do you know how to find them?"

"My aunt practically raised me. She was... into these kinds of stuff."

She nodded,"Carlisle is coming."

I gulped.

"Good afternoon Bella I-" He looked first at me then at her broken hand.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He stuck out his hand. I hesitated but shook it.

"Alex Vortex. Pleasure." Eventhough it wasn't.

"Vortex? Is your father Adam Vortex, the new surgeon?" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yes...?"

"And you are already friends with Bella. I can tell we will all be good friends."

Oh bother! Ugh. No thank you!

"I'm sure we will."

"Now Bella let's step into my office so we can check your hand."

I walked away without saying bye. I really didn't feel like it. I stopped when I saw a machine with big bubble gum balls in it. I smiled. I searched my pocket and almost peed myself when I found a quarter. I inserted it and turned the knob. I prayed for a red one but I got a yellow one instead.

"Damn." I muttered and shoved it in my mouth. Damn this thing is hard. I can't seem to bite into it. I raised my eyes and the person I saw made my jaw close so tightly that the ball broke in half. I narrowed my eyes. Why would Edward be in a hospital? Oh! Duh! His father works here! Wow Alex you are... not very smart.

Crap! Edward saw me and started to walk towards me. I could hear my heart start going very fast.

"Where is Bella?"

Wait. Bella? How the heck did he know Bella was here? Unless...

"Were you following us?" I tried to say with a mouthfull of gum ball but it sounded more like "Weh chew howowing uhs?"

"Um..."

I spit out my gum and threw it away. "I said, were you following us?"

"No."

"Then how did you know that-"

"Nevermind that. Where is Bella? Is she okay?"

"Relax it was only a broken hand."

"He broke her hand?"

"What? Who?"

"Jacob."

"No! She did. She tried punching him but... She didn't make a fist right and BAM!" He sort of jumped at this, then his was showed some emotion before going back to his normal face expression, "She broke her hand."

"Why did she try to punch him?"

"Let her tell you that. I'm gone now. Later." I said and ran outside. Yes, I did in fact just run outside.

As I was driving back home, or the new one, I couldn't help but think about the face Edward made. It showed a lot of emotions at once. Confusion, fear, and... anger? I'm not so sure. I shrugged it off and payed attention to teh road.

**Edward POV**

She startled me. She actually startled me! It was the volume of her voice, it was so strong and my guess is it was just that. But I can't help thinking that she wanted me to get scared so I did. Like she has a gift. Like Alice, Jane, Alec, me and many other vampires out there. I have to find out this power she has, because if I am right then... She has to join us. As a vampire her powers will only increase. We might have a better chance at fighting the Volturi so Bella won't have to be turned. It's a selfish thing I know but I love Bella too much.


End file.
